


911? I need someone...

by SecretlyAnOutsider_247



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Graphic Description, Hurt No Comfort, I swear I tried to kill it but the plot bunny wouldn't die, I'm Sorry, Inspired by the song 911 by Ellise, Multi, Murder, Seriously guys this work is DARK, Stabbing, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, ptsd possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnOutsider_247/pseuds/SecretlyAnOutsider_247
Summary: On December 21st Patton Hart was Reported missing.Logan berry, his husband, is absolutely devastated.Roman Prince and his husband Virgil Storm, quite close with the pair, promise that they will find Patton Hart.All that matters is Finding Patton Hart...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. 911 What's your Emergency?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, if you missed the tags. This fic is DARK. If you're sensitive to topics such as missing people, kidnapping, death, ECT. I would recommend you skip this fic. I have other less graphic fics if you want to read one of those instead... Otherwise Enjoy!

Virgil was shaking as he lifted the phone to his ear, it was still ringing.

How did he end up here? Wrong place, wrong time? Or was it really the Right place?

They picked up.

"911, what is your emergency?" Said a calm woman's voice.

Virgil opened his mouth, trying to force words past the lump in his throat.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked

"Yes!" Virgil shouted, "I'm at 57 parkland ridge, I need the police to come right away."

"I will send them to your location, what is your emergency?" 

Virgil opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard him call his name.

Virgil couldn't stay down here.

He'd figure out he knew.


	2. Don't Think I Can Take it, (With Every Drama, A Piece of Me Dies.)

The date was December 21st 2018.

The crisp cool air filled Roman's nose as he and Virgil met Logan in haste at his house. Logan had sent quite frantic texts to both of them.

Logan told them he needed them to meet him at his house on Parkway ridge for an important, urgent, discussion.

Virgil rung the door bell and almost immediately Logan answered the door.

Logan looked like total shit. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy suggesting he had been crying.

"Thank God you're here." Logan sighed.

"Lo, what's going on!?" Virgil asked quickly.

Logan gestured for the pair to come inside and they followed him to the livingroom.

Logan slumped on to the couch, Roman and Virgil sat down next to him.

"Patton hasn't come home since yesterday night." Logan said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Roman blurted out immediately.

Virgil looked at Logan in shock.

Logan covered his eyes with his hands.

"We had an argument yesterday night and he stormed out." Logan paused and moved his hands away from his face. "He useally comes back at least an hour later... But it's been almost a full day since."

Logan looked Roman in eyes. "I think... I think I need to Report him missing."

There was a beat of silence.

"Have you heard at all from Patton?" Logan asked the pair.

"No not at all." Roman said worriedly.

"Me neither.." Virgil said with a frown.

"oh God!" Logan groaned whilst Burying his head in his hands.

Roman and Virgil exchanged a glaced before both pulling Logan into a hug.

"It'll be ok Logan." Virgil soothed.

"Yes, we'll find Patton and we'll sort this whole thing out." Roman added

Logan took a few deep breaths. "Right, you're right..."

Hours of searching later Logan, Roman, and Virgil couldn't find even a clue of where Patton had gone...

Virgil had tried asking Logan what they had argued about, but Logan simply dodged the question.

Virgil couldn't believe this was happening... They were so happy...

* * *

Patton and Logan met in collage.

Logan had graduated top of his class in high school and earned a scholarship, there he studied to become a Astronomy teacher for university students.

Patton Hart was able to get a scholarship and he studied to become an music and art elementary school teacher. 

The pair fit together like a puzzle. They loved each other through and through.

They had 2 best friends, Virgil and Roman who also met in that same collage. Roman became practically famous with the amount of plays and movies he’s stared in, and Virgil made a name for himself in the writing world. He published several books which all did very well.

Life had treated them all quite well.

They all seemed to have it all… Happiness, success, Friends, family, money.

But somehow none of that mattered anyway...

Patton Hart was still nowhere to be found.

All that mattered now was finding Patton.


	3. He kissed me and promised I'd be Alright. (We both know it's Bullshit.)

Logan was an absolute mess when Virgil and Roman helped him file the missing person report.

Roman nor Virgil had never seen the usually calm man in such distress and pain before, it unsettled both of them.  
Logan provided photos of Patton and any detailed asked of him.  
Most of the details consisted of things like:

They had an argument, Patton never stays out after midnight even after arguments, he left his wallet and car keys, Patton doesn't have any mental disorders, it has been over 10 hours since the argument, pattton was last seen in a light blue sweatshirt and blue jeans.

Virgil and Roman kept a mental note of his clothing in case they see anyone wearing the same attire.

Virgil being who he is, could only think of the worst cenarios. Was Patton dead already?

"Probably not." the police told him. "It is more likely he is simply spending time away from Logan, but it is better to make sure than to not know."

The police contacted any relatives of Patton to see if they had any leads, or had recently contacted him.

Nothing...

They helped Logan and Virgil put up flyers looking for Patton. 

Nothing...

The police even made a local police report searching for Patton.

Absolutely _Nothing..._

They were baffled. The police began to believe he had possibly been kidnapped or killed.

Roman couldn't make sense of the whole thing... Why would Patton leave?

But what he really wanted to know was... What could he and Logan been possibly arguing about?

It was late at night, 3 days after they filed the report...

"Logan..?" Roman asked quietly.

Logan sat down in a chair next to Roman at the table. "Yeah..?"

"What was the argument between you and Pat?" He asked slowly.

...

"He..." Logan began, "he wanted to adopt." 

Roman waited patiently for Logan to finish...

"I told him I don't think I was completely comfortable with doing that just not yet... He called me emotionless and loving, how could I not want kids!? He asked." 

Roman's eyes widened.

Logan began to cry. "I told him I want kids, just not right now. I said how dare he try to guilt trip me into adoption when I wasn't ready." 

"Patton told me I would never be ready. He said I never took his opinions and wants seriously. Im always distant and never there for him." 

Logan covered his eyes with his hands.

"And now he's gone, and I can't apologize to him. I can't tell him he was-" 

Roman got up and pulled Logan into a hug.

He had never been good at comforting people, but Roman tried his hardest.

"It'll be okay." Roman assured him. "Patton will come back, and you can make up and everything will go back to the way it was."

Logan cried into Roman's shoulder for what felt like hours, and when the well was dry he simply stayed still and silent.

After a while of silence Roman patted Logan's back. "You want to watch TV?" He asked.

Logan responded by standing up and walking into the living room, Roman followed him in.

They sat down and watched Science shows for about an hour and Roman left shortly after.

Time was running out, Where was Patton?


	4. The Longer I'm With him... (The Less I'm Alive)

It had beeen 3 weeks since Patton's disappearance and the Police were no longer looking for a living person, they were searching for a body.

Logan had fallen into a deep depression.

He felt guilty, and responsible.

Sometimes Logan would whisper in his sleep it was his fault.

Roman and Virgil weren't much better, they missed their cheerful friend. Patton was a part of their lives, losing him was like loosing a part of themselves.

Some days one of them couldn't bring themselves to get out of bed without being forced, the sadness kept them there. Chained.

Today was the 11th of January, and Logan refused to get out of bed. He expressed this to Virgil through text message, so Virgil took it apon himself to help him out.

Virgil let himself into Logan's house, he and Roman had been given a key about a week ago.

Virgil walked into Logan's bedroom to find him under the covers.

"Logan?" Virgil said.

Logan jumped in surprise, but when he uncovered his head and saw Virgil he relaxed.

"Virgil I am not-" he began.

"A new space movie came out and I know you love to rant about how inconsistent they are with real life, please... Just consider it?"

There was a small pause while Logan thought over his offer.

He sighed. "Might as well."

Virgil smiled "good, go take a shower and get dressed. The showing is in about an hour."

"Is Roman joining us?" Logan asked as he climbed out of bed.

"No... He had a play thing to attend."

"Ah, I see." 

Logan began to walk out of the bed with some clothes in his hands. "I'll be ready in about 30ish minutes." 

"Kay." Virgil responded.

Logan started the shower and for a small bit Virgil wondered what to do with himself while he waited.

Virgil decided he'd just sit on the couch for a bit. 

He walked down the hall until something made him stop...

Logan's house had a door to the basement in the hallway, it was a rather small space usually used for boxes.

Virgil noticed the door had a padlock on it now, it was unlocked currently.

 _why would Logan have a padlock all of the sudden?_ Virgil thought.

Curiosity got the better of him and he quietly pushed the door open and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

The basement walls and floor were the same cold dark grey stone, and the stairs seemed really old.

Virgil caught a wiff of rotten food on his way down into the dark basement, he rolled his eyes. 

_how long has it been since Logan even looked down here? He always hated the idea of spoiled food._

Virgil then realized the current circumstances and cut Logan some slack. Virgil would totally forget everything if he was in Logan's place.

Virgil dug out his phone from his back pocket to use as a flashlight so he could find the light switch.

Virgil started breathing through his mouth because the smell was very strong now.

He eventually found the light switch and flipped it on. The light bulb was dim but now Virgil could see the state of the basement.

The basement looked mostly the same as he remembered it, boxes, the small window in the corner. Though there weird strange stains on the floor.

~~Red stains...~~

** Red stains. **

**_Blood Stains._ **

Virgil's Mind and heart began to race.

Why were there blood Stains down here?

The disgusting smell seemed to begin to choke Virgil.

Virgil knew full well he was panicking, he couldn't care less. 

**_WHAT HAPPENED DOWN HERE!?_ **Virgil's mind demanded.

He took slow steps towards a trash bag he saw in the corner. The smell seemed to be coming from there.

 _1 step, 2 steps, 3 steps,_ Virgil counted to resist the urge to scream, or cry, or both.

After what felt like forever Virgil was standing in front of the large bag. _And the smell, **Holy fuck the smell.**_ It was Strong and violent.

Virgil felt like he was going to vomit, from the panic or the smell... He wasn't sure. Maybe it was both.

Virgil's world seemed to sway as he reached and slowly opened the bag.

The smell in it's full form was unleashed on to Virgil and he nearly yelled from the intensity.

Virgil took a few deep breaths and peered into the bag.

It was just rotten meat, or it certainly looked like it. Red flesh and a bone sticking out of it. 

Virgil gagged and turned his head away for a moment.

~~Blue.~~

wait... Blue?

Did he see that right? Probably not.

Virgil figured there was no harm in just checking to see if he really was loosing his mind.

~~No, there's blue in there.~~

_**There's blue in the bag...** _

Virgil started at a familiar blue color that was inside the bag.

The blue was a light blue, like the sky.

**~~Patton's Favorite Color.~~ **

**Patton.**

Virgil expected someone would find Patton, just not himself, and not like this.

Virgil Blinked and frantically connected the dots.

He slapped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. Logan was upstairs...

He could be done soon...

**He needed help, right now.**

without wasting another precious second he grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

Virgil was shaking as he lifted the phone to his ear, it was still ringing.

How did he end up here? Wrong place, wrong time? Or was it really the Right place?

They picked up.

"911, what is your emergency?" Said a calm woman's voice.

Virgil opened his mouth, trying to force words past the lump in his throat.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked

"I'm here." Virgil said just above a whisper, "I'm at 57 parkland ridge, I need the police to come right away."

"I will send them to your location, what is your emergency?" 

Virgil opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard him call his name.

Virgil couldn't stay down here.

He'd figure out he knew.

Virgil needed a minute to figure out what to do. But he definitely didn't have a minute. He barely had seconds.

"Hold on one second." He whispered into the phone.

Virgil heard Logan's voice coming closer to the door and he quickly and quietly opened the window in the corner.

He shoved his phone in his back pocket and shimmed through the window and on to the grass behind Logan's house. He stood up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him across the lawn and towards the nearest house.

He jumped their fence and hid behind it.

Virgil's heart was pounding in his chest.

He grabbed the phone and spoke to the woman on the other side.

"I'm here now, I'm in a safe place."

"Okay, what was putting you in danger?" She asked as if it was just a causal Sunday.

Virgil's voice shook. "I found a body in my friend's basement, the body was of his husband Pat-." Virgil's voice cracked severely on his name but he continued. "He had been reported missing 3 weeks ago.." 

"Are you away from your friend currently? Or is he with you?" She asked.

"I got out of his basement and I'm hiding in a neighbor's yard.." 

"Good, your friend could potentially pose a threat to you. Please stay on the line with me until help arrives. They need you to tell me your name."

"My name is Virgil, when will help be here?" He asked through fresh tears.

"Any minute now. They were close to your location when you called."

Virgil heard Logan's voice desperately calling his name, and a siren coming down the street.

"They're here... Thank you." He whispered to the operator.

"I've been notified they've arrived also. Remember, you're safe now. Help is here." She hung up the phone.

Virgil stood up on Shakey legs to see if they had found Logan...

A police officer had gotten out of his car already.

Virgil ran towards with his hands up.

"I'm Virgil I'm the one who called!" He yelled.

Another officer came out of the car and told him to stay put.

Logan came out of the house...

A officer told him to put his hands up. Logan followed orders all whilst staring at Virgil.

Virgil felt he might die.

Even through all the insuring chaos his mind could only ask one question... 

_Why?_ Why did Logan do it? Nothing made sense. They were happy together, successful, even considering adoption soon. **Why?**

as Virgil was taken to the police station, he felt nothing but hollow.

**Why? why?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the police and 911 operator stuff, I didn't want to do a lot of research for a sort of short fic. Sorry if I got some things wrong!


	5. 911? Tell Him He's Won...

Logan had been taken into custody. He became the main suspect in the death of Patton Hart.

Logan's house was overrun with police and forensic teams, all searching for clues towards what really happened the on the night of December 20th.

They did an optsy on Patton's body and found some interesting evidence.

He had 16 stab wounds in his chest, they were able to rule out suicide on the spot.

His body was beginning to decompose, they were able to identify he had first died on the night of December 20th. Patton also did not die because of the wounds themselves, rather the major blood loss cause by them.

He had several bruises on his hands and chest, suggesting a struggle of some sort.

Patton had no drugs or alcohol in his system.

Roman's and Virgil's side of the story were both evaluated.

The police were able to rule out Roman and Virgil as suspects.

However Logan seemed to have more evidence against him by the minute.

The forensic team found that the blood Stains were indeed Patton's blood. They found a knife in the bag along with Patton that had Logan's finger prints on it. The team had also found blood Stains in the kitchen that also matched Patton.

Logan had plead Guilty for the murder of Patton Hart. He wrote a Confession as follows:

"I Logan berry, confess to the murder of my husband Patton Hart. It happened the night of December 20th. We had angry argument and it turned violent. I lashed out at him in the kitchen with a knife, I stabbed him in the chest more than a few times. Blood splattered Everywhere. I dragged him into the basement where I put the weapon, and his body into a large black trash bag. I cleaned up the blood everywhere except in the basement where it stained the floor. I kept the basement locked to make sure nobody would find his body. I reported him missing on the 21st to draw away any suspicion. I truly regret what I have I done, but I know I must own up to my sins. It's what he would have wanted."

The police were able to rule it as real, as the document recounted details of the murder nobody but the one who did it would have known.

There was no trial held because Logan berry had plead guilty.

He was sentenced to life in prison, with no chance of prruole. 

Logan claimed Patton abused him emotionally and mentally. Pushing him to his limit.

Logan has never been visited in jail.

Virgil and Roman carried on with their lives, but nothing was ever the same.

Virgil wrote a book on the case, since he had first hand experience with it. He wrote it to honor Patton. The book was a big success, and it made thousands. Virgil donated the money to the school Patton had worked at, as well to several no kill animal shelters.

Sometimes Virgil wondered what would have happened if he never found Patton. Would Logan still be living in that house? Or would have he been found by someone else?

Who knows...

Virgil had found Patton Hart. That was all that matters.


End file.
